Drumstrang y Hogarts
by Silvia Karelia
Summary: Vicktor va a la escuela Hogarts y se enamora de Hermione, pero Ron tambien le declara su amor ¿con quien se quedará?


Drumstrang y Beauxbatons  
  
Había una vez un joven llamado Vicktor Krum era jugador del equipo de la selección de Bulgaria y todavía estaba estudiando en la escuela de magia y hechicería Drumstrang , con el director Igor Karkarov, un hombre con expresión vacía y una sonrisa fría y unos dientes amarillos horribles.  
  
Karkarov quería mucho a Víctor ya que era un alumno especial para el por ser jugador de quiddich de la selección de Bulgaria.  
  
El colegio Drumstrang fue a visitar el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts donde Vicktor no hablaba casi con nadie a no ser amigo de Karkarov y un niño de cuarto curso llamado Ronald Weasley que lo admiraba mucho y tenía una figura en miniatura de el en su dormitorio que caminaba cada vez que alguien lo ponía en la palma de su mano y lo único que hacia era fruncir el entrecejo y parpadear.  
  
Se enamoró en la biblioteca de una niña amiga de Ronald, que también estaba en el cuarto curso era hija de una familia de muggles (no magos), era una de las mejores estudiantes del colegio se llamaba Hermione Granger, ella tenia ojos claros y el cabello (que a decir verdad estaba todo enmarañado) era casi rubio y era de incisivos bastante grandes, pero muy buen alumna eso era lo que le gustaba a Vicktor de ella también le fascinaba que pasara horas en la biblioteca (por eso el pasaba tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, le quería pedir que fuera su pareja del baile de navidad) , pero no se atrevía era muy cobarde para enfrentarse a ella se ponía nervioso.  
  
Un día entro en la biblioteca y la vio allí sentada, se sentó muy cerca de ella y la saludo.  
  
-Hola que tal yo soy Vi... –Le decía Víctor a Hermione sentándose en el asiento frente a ella  
  
-se quien eres yo soy Hermione Granger estoy en cuarto curso.- le cortó Hermione -Te vi en los mundiales de Quiddich juegas muy bien me encantó cuando hiciste el Amargo de Rosi...–  
  
-Es Amago de Wornsky.- le corrigió Vicktor  
  
-Bueno no se muy bien términos de quiddich, eso no se me da al que si es a mi amigo Harry, bueno sabes el que venció al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-  
  
-Si se quien es, el es tu novio no?-  
  
-Que¡ seguro te creíste esos chismes de Rita Skeeter en la revista Corazón de Bruja porque Harry no es mi novio sólo es mi amigo , pero porque me lo preguntas? – dedia con uan expresión un poco extraña en su rostro  
  
-Sólo pensé que era verdad, nada más.-  
  
-Seguro?-  
  
-Seguro. Ahora sólo venía a pedirte algo.-  
  
-Que?.- Dijo Hermione  
  
-Quería saber...bueno...si...quería...saber. Si quieres ir conmigo al baile.-  
  
-Ah¡ eso...bueno...si...claro- dijo un poco extrañada  
  
-Ah... bueno luego te veo- Dijo Vicktor un poco tímido pero sin disimular su felicidad  
  
-Si, adiós nos vemos en la cena- Dijo Hermione saliendo hacia el corredor que daba al gran comedor.  
  
Vicktor rebosante de alegría salió para ir al gran comedor.  
  
Entró en el gran comedor vio a Hermione en la mesa de Gryffindor con Ron y Harry eso le dio mucho coraje ya que Ron no le apartaba la vista y le hacia caras como si de repente la viera bajo una luz nueva.  
  
Aunque se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin con Draco Malfoy y sus dos gorilotas Crabbe y Goyle. Vicktor no dejaba de ver a Hermione desde su mesa y le daba muchos celos verla tan cerca de Harry y Ron, pensó en lo que le dijo Hermione... no es mi novio. Esas palabras le retumbaron en los oídos, pero no podía creerle a pesar de quererla.  
  
La cena estuvo muy rica, pero el seguía inseguro, necesitaba hablar con Hermione o con alguien que le asegurara que no era novia de Harry.  
  
Vio a Hermione afuera del gran comedor estaba dispuesto a enfrentar a Harry.  
  
–Potter, puedo hablar contigo?-  
  
-Claro...claro...si.-  
  
-Harry- Le dijo Hermione -no te tardes-  
  
-Quería preguntarte Potter- Dijo Vicktor dirigiendo a Harry una mirada hosca.  
  
-si?-  
  
-Quería preguntarte si hay algo entre tu y Hermione-  
  
-Que?! Pensé que eras mas listo Krum- Dijo Harry sorprendido.  
  
-Porque?- Dijo Vicktor desconcertado.  
  
-Porque no es verdad entiéndelo, Hermione no es mi novia! Solo es mi amiga.-  
  
-bueno...eh...bien...seguro?-  
  
-Si!- Le dijo Harry bastante irritado.  
  
-mira Vicktor. Dijo harry mas tranquilo. No creas que te estoy mintiendo. Hermione es una de mis mejores amigas, la quiero mucho, pero sólo como amiga, es muy buena conmigo, pero nada mas no es mi novia y eso te lo puede asegurar mi amigo Ron.-  
  
-Qui...quien es ese tal Ron?-  
  
-Mi mejor amigo, el me contó que un día de estos le iba a pedir que fuera su novia-  
  
-Que!- Dijo Vicktor casi gritando.  
  
-Shh...no hables tan fuerte.-  
  
-pero no puede ser- Dijo Vicktor frunciendo el entrecejo.  
  
-Porque no?- Pregunto Harry con mucho interés.  
  
-po...porque se lo iba a pedir yo.-  
  
-Te gusta Hermione, Vicktor?- Dijo Harry ceñudo.  
  
-Pues...bueno...este...-  
  
-que?- Preguntó Harry.  
  
-Si pero no se lo digas.-  
  
-Mira Vicktor Hermione es un chica muy lista. Pero cambiando de tema, ya tienes pareja para el baile Vicktor?  
  
-Si es Hermione-  
  
-Bueno pues no vemos después Vicktor-  
  
-si adiós Harry.  
  
Al día siguiente ... Hermione, Harry, Ron y Vicktor arreglaron su situación.  
  
-Bueno porque te enojaste ayer Ron? Le pregunto Hermione.-  
  
-Bu...bue...bueno porque me dio coraje verte con Krum-  
  
-Que?¡- dijo ella.  
  
-Ron creo que es tiempo que le digas la verdad- Dijo Harry.  
  
-Tienes razón-  
  
-de..dec...decirte que..-  
  
-Mira Hermione a tu amigo Ron y a mi nos gustas mucho- de pronto apareció Vicktor  
  
-Que?-  
  
-Es la verdad Hermione- Dijo Ron rojo como tomate.  
  
-Bueno que le parece si seguimos siendo amigos- Dijo nerviosa.  
  
-prefiero que te quedes con Ron Hermione-  
  
-Pero, porque-  
  
-Por que yo quiero lo mejor para ti y yo después de el torneo debo irme en cambio Ron va a quedarse contigo-  
  
-Pero creo- dijo Hermione –Yo soy la que elijo- dijo ella un tanto molesta –Y creo que al que elijo es... ... ... a Harry- dijo sorprendiendo a todos  
  
-Pero si yo no concurso- dijo Harry un poco nervioso  
  
-No me importa, tu eres el que de verdad me gustas-le decia Hermione roja, pero tranquila  
  
-Bueno yo...- de pronto pensó que ella no era fea, y que de todas menar Cho jamás iba a hacerle caso así que –si tu también me gustas Hermione...-  
  
FIN  
  
Notis de una autora: Bueno espero le haya gustado pero no lo escribí completamente yo, solo le di el final. Es que una compañera de la escuela, ahora de clase, la llebaban a la red para trabar en lo que sea y bueno se le ocurrió pero se quedó en la parte de:  
  
-Pero, porque-  
  
Y como yo no iba a quedarme con la duda pues lo terminé y lo modifiqué un poco... la idea de que se quedara con Harry fue mia, ya que decía Con Ron o con Víctor y luego vi a otra compañera que le gusta Harry pero no Hermione, lo sé esta un poco loca, pués se me ocurrió que se quedara con Harry y bueno tal vez no les haya gustado mucho el final pero en los primeros libris de Harry yo queria que ellos se quedaran juntos y bueno no me quedé con las ganas.  
  
Bye. Espero les haya gustado. 


End file.
